


Let Me Set the Mood Right

by LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bottom, Don't copy to another website, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Suit Kink, Suits, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: “Part one of your presents. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s with an intense warmth.“Part one?” Victor asked with a quirked eyebrow. “How many parts are there?”Yuuri gave him the smirk that always made his pulse race. “A few.” was the coy response.Victor took the box into his hands, admiring the attention to detail that Yuuri had paid to even the wrapping. The shimmering blue paper had silver skates and snowflakes, but the blades of each skate had been colored over with gold marker.Victor let out an admiring chuckle and a smile that would dazzle the stars. “You made the blades gold?”“I couldn’t find any paper that had them already.” Yuuri replied with a shrug.





	Let Me Set the Mood Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillatealeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillatealeaves/gifts).



> The prompt I chose was celebrating Victor's birthday. Fluff or smut was left up to me, so I gave you both! I hope you like it!
> 
> Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri pulled his phone to the side and out of view as Victor settled back onto the hotel suite's couch next to the love of his life. “Yuuri, it really isn't a big deal. You don't need to do anything special for my birthday.” Victor let out with a dejected sigh.

Yuuri had been busy tapping away on his phone during the little bit of free time they had tonight. They hadn't been assigned to the same Grand Prix events, which had been both a blessing and a curse; on one hand Victor didn't have to worry about trying to be a coach and a competitor at the same time except for here at the final, but on the other it meant more travel and less time together. With the final over and their medals laying side by side in Victor's bag he wanted nothing more than to be curled into Yuuri's arms. The lack of contact was starting to wear on him. They would soon be training nearly every day and then separated for their respective Nationals during the week leading up to his birthday. He wanted the precious time together to be spent with soft kisses and caresses.

“You aren’t even going to be home for my birthday. There is no way you aren’t going to be invited to participate in the gala and it is on the 24th.” With a small pout he decided to shift into a position to rest his head in Yuuri’s lap, letting it be cradled by his fiancé’s glorious thighs.

“I could decline.” Yuuri offered sweetly, but with a pensive tone.

Victor’s mouth fell open with a gasp in disbelief. “You can’t decline at Japanese Nationals. Your fans would be so disappointed, Yuuri. Plus, what rumors would that start?”

“Then we will just have to celebrate the day after.” The smirk and slight eyebrow raise that Yuuri gave as he angled his head down to meet Victor’s eyes was more than enough to quicken Victor’s heartbeat.

“Yuuri…” Victor started to protest before he was cut off.

“You booked us a VIP tour at Disneyland Paris after Internationaux de France for my birthday with Chris and Phichit.” Yuuri responded with a quiet determination that Victor had come to learn well. He wasn't going to win this discussion. Yuuri was going to take this just like he took gold in the final; with an ethereal resolve and unequivocal grace.

“I did.” Was all that Victor managed to get past his lips.

“And a boat tour down the Seine followed by reservations at the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower.” Yuuri tried to keep his serious expression as he glanced down, but the glint of a smile was shining through the warmth of his amber flecked eyes.

It had been a magical evening dining while looking out over the shimmering lights that made up the Paris skyline. They had sparkled like stars reflected in Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri’s hair had been blown back from the boat ride through the city and his joy was unrestrained in a way it rarely ever was. It had easily become one of Victor's favorite memories. “It was worth it. You are always worth it.” Victor let his reverence for his fiancé warm the tone of his voice.

A genuine smile pulled up the corners of Yuuri's lips. He turned off the screen of his phone and set it down before leaning forward. “You are too.” he whispered, ghosting his lips over Victor's.

 

* * *

The weeks leading up to Nationals were brutal. Victor practiced with Yavok in the morning while Yuuri would use that time for his dance instruction and off ice practice. The two would meet at the rink in the afternoon for Yuuri to practice on the ice under Victor’s guidance. By the end of most days the two barely had the energy to eat and shower before falling into bed to sleep in a careful arrangement of tangled limbs. The few rest days they got together were spent sleeping in, pampering Makkachin and having far too few of the much needed date nights. 

Victor knew that Yuuri still managed to sneak in some planning for his birthday. One major tell was the text message that he received from Chris one afternoon telling him that he was a very lucky man. Of course, Victor already knew this. He would never take the fact that Yuuri was his for granted, but the simple message had lodged itself into his brain like a wedge trying to split all rational thought in two. He had begged Chris to give him a hint of what Yuuri had planned. Clearly it was large enough to warrant Chris being included in the process and that fact alone made a shiver shoot down his spine. Chris had only replied with an assurance that Victor would like it and a winking emoji.

 

* * *

The sun’s golden rays streamed through the cracks in the blinds and gently began their morning caresses of Victor’s hair and skin. The warmth of the light moving across his eyelids caused his silver lashes to flutter. His sleep filled senses recognized the emptiness of his arms and his hand reached out in an automatic search for Makkachin’s soft fur for comfort. 

Makkachin would always opt to sleep in the bed with Victor on the nights that Yuuri was not there. She had always seemed to understand Victor’s need to cuddle through their years together, but somehow she didn’t put up a fight at all when Yuuri filled her normal spot on the bed. It could be because Yuuri had quickly become her favorite person while they were living in Hasetsu, which Victor couldn’t blame her for one bit.

“Makka?” Victor let out in his sleep rough voice once his hand didn’t brush against her. He didn’t feel the bed shift and didn’t hear the telltale sound of her tags clinking together. His eyes opened to find the bed completely empty save for a piece of paper left on the pillow next to him. Victor looked around the room. His eyes fell on a familiar suitcase and garment bag draped over it left next to the closet.

Victor grabbed the note and brought it into focus. It simply had “Stay in bed.” scribbled on it followed by a heart. Victor immediately pushed his legs over the side of the bed, quickly found his feet and walked to the closed bedroom door. He slowly cracked it open and heard his Yuuri’s soft whispers to Makkachin in Japanese.

Victor was a little jealous if he was being completely honest with himself. Makkachin got to hear Yuuri speak Japanese far more often than he did now days. Yuuri had insisted that he wanted to become fluent in Russian since he was obviously going to be living in the country for the foreseeable future. Victor couldn’t argue with the logic, but he was saddened that the soft, rounded syllables of his native language rarely spilled from his Yuuri’s lips unless he was speaking with his family. The scratches of Makka’s nails against the hardwood floors tapped along happily and were followed quickly by the sound of food being placed in her bowl.

Victor opened the door more and walked as quietly as he could towards the kitchen. Yuuri’s back was to him and the smell of breakfast filled the air. Yuuri was still standing in his normal travel attire, humming his free skate music and adding in a sung word or two as the piece moved him from side to side in an elegant sway before he moved the spatula in one hand to flip the sausage that filled the pan. The sight filled Victor with a rush of emotions. Yuuri wasn’t supposed to be back today.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked hesitantly, afraid that in a moment he would wake up and all of this would have been a dream. His mind would do this to him every so often. There would be dreams that were so real, with Yuuri right there, but when he went to touch Yuuri would disappear and he would wake up in bed alone.

Yuuri froze in place with a little squeak. He turned just enough to look at Victor over his shoulder. “You were supposed to stay in bed.” came out with a shake of his head, but the little smile that pulled up the corners of his lips was all Victor cared to pay attention to.

“And why would I do that when my soon to be husband is out here? Actually, how are you here? You didn’t turn down skating at the gala, did you?” Victor stepped closer with his words. He was almost close enough to touch him, but held back.

Yuuri shifted the sausage from the pan onto a plate, setting it and the spatula down before he turned to face Victor. “No, I didn’t. But I did leave immediately after to catch the redeye. I only got here a few minutes ago. I was trying not to wake you until breakfast was done so I could serve it to you in bed. Happy birthday.” 

The delicious smile and soft pink that dusted Yuuri’s cheeks were too much to stand any longer. Victor surged forward and captured Yuuri’s lips in a searing kiss. The contact signaled that Yuuri was really home and caused Victor to hastily deepen the kiss. His tongue traced over Yuuri’s plump bottom lip and begged for entrance. Yuuri granted access by parting his lips in response to the simple request and Victor’s tongue took advantage of it fully. His tongue caressed along Yuuri’s and enticed it into a dance that was all their own.

When they broke apart for air, Victor rested his forehead to Yuuri’s for a moment. His eyes were closed as he caught his breath, but his fingers were tangled in the messy strands of black silk he loved.

“I missed you.” Victor released in a breathy whisper.

“I missed you too.”

Victor started to press soft kisses to Yuuri’s skin, down his cheeks, jawline and further down his neck.

“Victor, I haven’t taken a shower. I’m gross from skating and travel. Plus, I still need to finish breakfast.” Yuuri let out with a sigh.

“Mmm, don’t care. Would rather have you.” Victor’s lips ghosted over Yuuri’s pulse.

A shiver ran through Yuuri and a small moan was forced from his throat in response. “Please, let me finish breakfast. I need the energy for later.”

Intrigued by that response, Victor pulled back enough to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “What’s happening later?”

A blush tinted Yuuri’s cheeks a deep pink that reminded Victor of the cherry blossoms back in Hasetsu. “You’ll have to wait and see. Go back to bed?” The request was sweet and dripping with promise.

Victor’s bottom lip jutted out in a slight pout. “But you are in here.”

“I’ll be in soon.” Yuuri replied before pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s pout.

Victor trodded back to the bedroom, purposefully leaving the door open so he could hear any further music that escaped Yuuri. He wasn’t disappointed as the soft humming from before returned only a few moments after he returned to his place under the covers. A sweet smell wafted in that left a smile on Victor’s face. The memory of the first time they had made bliny together now being linked to the scent and sound of the batter hitting the pan. Yuuri’s laughter from the flour covering their hands, clothes, his cheeks and the dusting over his glasses after Makka had knocked the bag from his hands had been more than worth the cleaning efforts.

Yuuri soon padded into the room carrying the tray with their prepared breakfast. His smile was bright, outshining the sun in its brilliance. He placed the tray over Victor’s lap and pressed a peck to his lips.

“Enjoy. I’m going to get a quick shower.”

Victor reached out to take Yuuri’s right hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles and ring. “Love, this is wonderful. It really is, but I would really much rather just have time with you than anything else in the world right now.”

“Up for a bath together after breakfast then?” Yuuri asked in a hushed tone.

“Sounds perfect.”

Yuuri moved to his suitcase, opened it and pulled out a small box wrapped in blue shining paper and a silver bow before crawling up the bed towards Victor with it in hand.

Victor’s eyes were glued to the tempting sight. Even in the athleisure wear, with his hair a mess from trying to sleep on a plane and the slight bit of exhaustion that had settled into his features, Yuuri was a vision to behold. The sway of his hips from side to side and the roll of the muscles in his shoulders had Victor’s undivided attention.

Yuuri placed the box on the tray next to the untouched plates and rested back on his bent legs.

Victor watched the excited bounce Yuuri tried to restrain from jostling the tray.

“Part one of your presents. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s with an intense warmth.

“Part one?” Victor asked with a quirked eyebrow. “How many parts are there?”

Yuuri gave him the smirk that always made his pulse race. “A few.” was the coy response.

Victor took the box into his hands, admiring the attention to detail that Yuuri had paid to even the wrapping. The shimmering blue paper had silver skates and snowflakes, but the blades of each skate had been colored over with gold marker.

Victor let out an admiring chuckle and a smile that would dazzle the stars. “You made the blades gold?”

“I couldn’t find any paper that had them already.” Yuuri replied with a shrug.

Victor carefully removed the paper from the box. It was a dark, midnight blue with a single silver snowflake on the lid. When Victor removed the lid from the box a shining set of silver cufflinks glinted in the sun. They were perfectly shaped into snowflakes that matched the engraved snowflake on their rings and behind them sat a beautiful blue silk tie.

“Yuuri…” Victor started as he ran his fingertips over the metal of the cufflinks.

“Don’t worry, I got some help with the tie. I had the cufflinks made.” Yuuri quickly interjected with a blush blooming across the bridge of his nose.

“They’re beautiful, perfect.” Victor let spill from his lips as a murmur.

“Wear them for me tonight?” 

Victor could tell from the tone that it wasn’t really a question. When Victor looked up Yuuri was leaned forward and supporting his upper body with his hands against the bed. Victor saw the amber flames that flickered in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Of course.” was rushed out with a breath.

In one quick motion Victor’s lips were captured. Yuuri pulling his bottom lip forward with the press of his own lips around it. A shiver ran down Victor’s spine as he rested a hand on the side of Yuuri’s neck, encouraging him to devour him right here and now if it was what he wanted. 

Yuuri slowly pulled away and turned so he could sit on the bed next to Victor. The fire was still smouldering in his eyes. “We should eat before breakfast gets cold.”

Victor only managed to hum in an affirmative manner as a response. He didn’t trust his voice to work.

Victor’s focus turned to the items on the tray for the first time that morning. Honey and some cut fruit had joined the sausage and bliny.

Yuuri waited for Victor to start eating some sausage before he swiped a few pieces of fruit for himself. They ate in a comfortable silence that often happened when one or both were tired. 

“I think you’re going to need a nap after our bath and before whatever it is you have planned for tonight.” Victor finally broke the silence before pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri nodded along to the suggestion. “I’m sorry I didn’t get much sleep on the plane.”

“Don’t be, love. I’m just happy you are here.”

Yuuri removed the tray from Victor’s lap when they were done. When Victor had insisted that he could take it back to the kitchen instead Yuuri had quieted him with a kiss and a soft whisper about wanting to pamper him on his birthday.

Yuuri returned from the kitchen, removed his glasses to set them on the nightstand and offered his hands to Victor with a soft, adoring smile. “Shall we?”

Victor couldn’t pull himself out of bed fast enough. He quickly stood without the need of Yuuri for balance, but took the offered hands nonetheless. 

Yuuri led Victor into the bathroom and only let go when he reached the shower. He turned the water on to let it warm and moved forward to rest his hands on Victor’s bare chest. 

The touches were gentle caresses that promised everything that Victor could have only ever dreamed of having. The brush of Yuuri’s fingertips were light and delicate, his care and the warmth radiating from him encompassing them both in an invisible embrace. The sweep of Yuuri’s eyes as he removed Victor’s lounge pants from his hips filled his heart to the brim. 

Victor’s ocean colored eyes had started to produce their own water that threatened to spill onto a pale shore and carve a river down the plains of his cheeks. A stuttered hitch in his breathing had Yuuri looking up at him with concern.

Victor shook his head with a small smile before pressing their foreheads together. “How did I ever get this lucky? What could I have possibly ever done to deserve you?” he asked with a watery whisper and self admonishing chuckle.

Yuuri’s honeyed eyes were filled with warmth and understanding. “You were yourself.” came as the simple reply.

The shower for them both was quick and was used to get the sweat and travel off of Yuuri before he ran the water in the tub as warm as they could stand it. Yuuri settled into the tub first, then motioned for Victor to join him. 

Victor’s back was pressed to Yuuri’s chest, his head was rested back onto Yuuri’s shoulder and he reveled in the feeling of Yuuri’s legs wrapped low around his waist. At that moment, Victor was sure that his heart could soar above the clouds and sing praises about the heaven he found on earth that would rival any angel’s song. Yuuri massaged at his back, arms and shoulders slowly and without any intent other than relaxation. 

After the water had lost most of its warmth, Yuuri’s motions began to slow and his breathing had evened out behind Victor. Victor craned his neck back to find Yuuri’s eyes struggling to stay open with the weight of exhaustion. He gently lifted Yuuri’s legs to unwrap them from himself.

“Come on, love. You clearly need that nap.” Victor said quietly while getting out of the tub and offered his hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri mumbled something that was mostly undecipherable but Victor caught something about being tired and how he was supposed to dry Victor off. Victor just allowed his beaming smile to get wider with adoration for drowsy Yuuri.

Once dried, they curled into the bed together. Yuuri quickly set the alarm on his phone, rubbed at his tired eyes with his free hand and stared at the screen for a few moments too long before he decided that it was set correctly and set it back down on the nightstand. “I love you.” was mumbled from Yuuri’s lips before his form relaxed into the softness of their bed that surrounded him and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. 

Victor pressed his chest to Yuuri’s back. He buried his nose into the raven locks in front of him and breathed in the sweet almond scent of Yuuri’s freshly washed hair. “I love you too.” was whispered into the soft tresses of silk. The subtle rise and fall of Yuuri’s chest was hypnotizing. Victor closed his eyes and focused on listening to the slow rhythmic breathing of the beauty he was privileged to hold. A relaxed and contented sleep took him too.

 

* * *

The sound of Yuuri’s alarm was a blaring assault against the sleepy and serene bubble that had been built up in their bedroom through late morning and early afternoon. Yuuri only turned to bury his face against Victor’s chest.

Victor chuckled at the groan that was let out as a hot puff of wet air against his skin, the mumbled noises that followed and the clinginess that Yuuri only usually showed when he was too tired or sick to care that it came out. Sleepy Yuuri was always one of Victor’s favorite.

“Yuuri, your phone says it time to get up.” Victor said before he moved to press a kiss to Yuuri’s hair.

“Stupid phone, what does it know?” comes as a grumpy mumble.

Victor couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from him with that remark. “Well, you did set it, my love.”

“I know.” came out as a sigh. Yuuri pulled back from where he was hiding his face from the world and blinks open his eyes to the light. He reached for his glasses and then turned the offending alarm off.

Yuuri stretched out his back after sitting up and looked more clearly at the time. “We do need to get ready, but I need to give you part two of your present first. Stay here.” Yuuri stood, went to the dresser to slip on a pair of yoga pants that always would bring Victor to his knees and then walked out of the bedroom having left Victor in a state of mildly confused curiosity. 

When Yuuri walked back into the room Victor had already gotten up and had just finished shimmying into one of his nicest pairs of silky black underwear. Yuuri was carrying a garment bag that he laid out with care over the foot of the bed. The bag had a matching silver bow to the box Victor had opened earlier.

“Yuuri?” Victor questioned as he walked towards his fiancé and the garment bag. Yuuri was not one to usually care much about fashion and it was certainly a surprise when Victor saw the designer name that graced the top left of the bag. He couldn’t hold in his gasp.

“I had a little help with this one too.” Yuuri admitted while nervously fidgeting with the zipper pull at the top. “I hope you like it.” Yuuri motioned for Victor to open it as he stepped to the side.

Victor pulled the zipper down in a long, smooth drag and his breath hitched in another louder gasp as he peeled the sides of the bag open. His fingers immediately traced along the lapels of a clearly custom made suit. The finest wool in a slate grey with subtle blue undertones was lined with cobalt blue fabric that had embroidered silver snowflakes. The entire thing was cut immaculately, the lines clean and sharp. Victor pulled it out of the bag and quickly pulled on the pants. They hugged and caressed his legs, hips and ass like a second skin, but his movement in them was not hindered.

“Do you like it?” finally came as a small, whispered question from Yuuri’s lips.

Victor spun in place to face him. “Yuuri, it is beautiful.” Victor realized his heart was beating even faster and may even be slamming against his ribcage when Yuuri’s eyes moved up his legs slowly before coming back to meet his own.

“There is a shirt in there too.” Yuuri offered with a smouldering smile. “I’m going to go get ready in the guest room. I want seeing you in it all put together to be a surprise for me too.”

Victor could only find it in himself to nod in response, his mouth having gone completely dry from just the look Yuuri had given him.

Once Yuuri had left the room and closed the door behind him, Victor made quick work of pulling the expertly tailored shirt out of the bag. He put on each piece of his gifts. The shirt was easily the best fitting he had ever owned, the tie was a beautiful compliment to the undertones in the suit, the jacket accentuated his broad shoulders and narrowness of his waist, and finally the cufflinks were the crowning jewels that caught the light brilliantly when the sleeves of the jacket moved up just enough. Victor ran product through his hair and dabbed on the expensive cologne that he only wore on very special occasions. If all of the gifts were anything to go by, this certainly qualified as one.

The final image that Victor took in at the mirror left him shaking. He wasn’t sure if he had a belt and shoes that could possibly match in quality and that was really saying something. Victor imagined that this, being dressed in a suit that his Yuuri designed and had made for him, had to be the epitome of the phrase ‘looking like a million bucks’.

Victor shuffled around in the closet for longer than he would like to admit trying to find the best shoes and belt. He eventually landed on a pair that were polished to a brilliant reflective shine, also from a high end designer and a matching thin belt.

Finally, Victor felt ready to show Yuuri what it all looked like put together. He slid open their bedroom door and stepped out only to have the air punched out of his lungs once again. Yuuri stood in the kitchen, looking out the window in an immaculately tailored suit of his own. It was a deep, rich blue that Victor realized matched the color of the tie he was wearing. They were compliments with Yuuri having a grey tie that shimmered bright silver from the embroidered pattern on it. Yuuri’s hair was slicked back and his glasses were absent from his face, just like when he would be competing. The lines of Yuuri’s suit were just as finely crafted, crisp and clean as Victor’s.

Yuuri turned his head toward the strangled noise that was let out of Victor’s throat and shot a sultry smirk in his direction. “Surprise.”

Victor blinked for several seconds before his brain could function well enough to craft a response. “You could say that again.” finally came out as a mix between a rush of air and a pur.

Yuuri sauntered up to Victor, the delicious sway in his hips clearly being exaggerated for effect. Yuuri reached out and straightened Victor’s tie, though Victor was fairly certain it couldn’t possibly need it he wasn’t going to complain about the light touches of Yuuri’s hands that flattened out nonexistent folds across his chest and shoulders that came afterwards.

Yuuri leaned his head towards Victor’s ear, his lips grazing along the shell of it and repeated, “Surprise.” as a breathy whisper.

The distorted moan that caught in Victor’s throat was enough to earn a sweet chuckle from Yuuri as he pulled away.

“Not fair, Yuuri.” Victor whimpered at the loss of contact and the delight Yuuri was taking in his reactions.

“How is it not? It’s your birthday. I thought I should look nice for you. Don’t you like it?” Yuuri asked with wide eyes that feigned innocence. He turned around in a slow circle to show off how the suit expertly hugged his every curve and asset. 

Victor’s eyes fell immediately to Yuuri’s delicious looking thighs and ass. The suit pants did everything right to accentuate them as the perfection Victor knew them to be. “You know I do. The problem is going to be trying to resist you while you’re in it.”

Yuuri turned back around and pressed a soft kiss to Victor’s lips. “Don’t worry.” was all Yuuri gave as a response with a twinkle in his eye. “We need to get going if we are going to make our reservation.”

 

* * *

Dinner was at one of the highest rated restaurants in all of St. Petersburg and surprisingly, one that Victor had never been to before due the exceedingly long wait list for reservations. Dinner was also, subsequently, torture.

Victor didn’t want to be seated across the table from Yuuri where he couldn’t touch. He didn’t want to go through however many courses it was going to be of tiny portions before they got to desert. No, he just wanted to peel the suit off of Yuuri, well, maybe not all of the suit because damn did Yuuri look good in it. But he definitely wanted to devour Yuuri for all of the planned dinner courses and desert. Victor was fairly certain he could sustain himself forever that way. Yuuri was all that he needed and he needed him right now, thank you very much.

Yuuri gave Victor the sweetest, knowing smile when their deserts finally made it to the table and asked for them to be packed into containers to take with them.

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Victor asked with a slight whine of frustration coming into his tone when he realized that they weren’t driving towards their apartment.

“To the third part of your present.” Yuuri responded with a playful lilt. 

Perhaps Victor could beg to just go home, he wasn’t above begging at this point or any point really. He would gladly beg for Yuuri to make him come undone. The pout on his face must have been apparent from the cursory glance Yurri gave him.

“You’ll like it, I promise.” came as a soft assurance.

 

* * *

 

When they pulled into the dark parking lot Victor was thoroughly confused. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t to be pulling into Yuuri’s new dance studio and especially at a time when it was very clearly closed. Yuuri had wanted to find a studio of his own to attend not too long after their last season had ended. Victor could certainly understand the desire since Yuuri had always had unlimited and uninterrupted access to Minako’s studio when he was in Japan. Having to share dance space with all the other Russian skaters when they already shared the rink, flights, meals and some free time together was a lot to ask of someone that liked to have their own space.

“Why are we…” Victor started to ask before he cut off his own question when Yuuri got out of the car and walked around to open his door.

“I have a key.” Yuuri stated like it answered the question, but Victor only had more come to mind.

Victor followed behind as Yuuri unlocked the studio doors and then locked them back behind them. He took Victor by the hand and started leading him through the halls to a classroom near the back of the building. The room was dark as they stepped in and even more so once the door closed behind them, blocking the minimal lighting that had been illuminating the hallway.

“Yuuri?” Victor called out in question as he heard some shuffling around.

The light from Yuuri’s phone flickered on a couple of times before he made his way back toward Victor. The sudden click of a flipped switch was the answer. A spotlight hit the center of a room and the silver pole caught in its beam reflected brilliantly. A folding chair was placed immediately in front of the pole and was angled just outside the edge of the spotlight’s glow on the hardwood floor.

“You know, you’re very hard to shop for.” Yuuri’s voice was low and sultry as his hands worked over Victor’s shoulders before wrapping around the blue tie.

Victor’s breath hitched at the slight tug on his tie. It wasn’t enough to pull him forward or off balance, but certainly enough to guide his attention to where Yuuri wanted it.

“Am I?” Victor asked with a coy grin. The desire that turbulently swirled in his eyes should more than affirm for Yuuri that he made all the right decisions. “You know I would cherish anything from you, but I want you more than anything else.”

The smirk that pulled at Yuuri’s lips was razor sharp. “Good thing I’m a part of your presents then.”

Another pull on the tie and Yuuri was walking backwards with an unmistakable roll of his hips. He was slowly leading Victor by the neck towards the chair that very much signaled this was a show for one and one alone. 

Victor followed willingly. He would gladly follow Yuuri anywhere, even if it was to his untimely demise. He couldn’t think of a better way to go.

Yuuri pushed down and back on Victor’s shoulders to lower him into the chair. He trailed the fingers of the hand that had been pulling the tie up the underside of Victor’s neck before tipping his chin up to ensure his eyes held Victor’s gaze. 

“Stay here. No touching. Keep your eyes on me.” each command was punctuated with a quick press of Yuuri’s lips to Victor’s.

Yuuri’s warmth moving away ripped a desperate whine from Victor’s throat. “Yuuri...”

“Just watch. I’ve been practicing this just for you.”

Yuuri moved off to the left of where Victor sat and removed his shoes and socks before he pushed his phone into a speaker dock. The sensuous music filled the air with its thrumming bass while Yuuri sauntered to over to the pole.

Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away if he wanted to. Every move Yuuri made on the ice or off was always filled with the rhythm of his own music. Honestly, Victor knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hear the actual music filling the space from the speakers soon. It was slowly becoming little more than white noise on the outside of senses anyway. Victor only ever wanted to hear the music that made up Yuuri’s every fiber because nothing else could possibly hope to hold a candle to it. Everything that existed in the world at that moment was standing in an immaculate suit, hands on a pole and under a spotlight nearly close enough for Victor to touch.

Yuuri moved with poise and purpose. A leg wrapped round the pole as he did a slow spin around it on the floor. He finished the move by swinging his leg out and letting both hands slide down behind him while bending at the knees. It was a testament to his strength, flexibility and dance training just how effortless everything looked. The moves blended together seamlessly. Yuuri removed his jacket while he had one leg up in the air, his foot angled around the pole. In a flash, that was turned into spinning move that somehow only relied on a single foot and hand placement.

Victor knew that more skin than this was required for most pole moves. What Yuuri was managing to pull off while still fully clothed was breathtaking.

Yuuri slowed his spin so he could come back down to the floor in a graceful display. His hands moved to his shirt buttons as he chasséd in time with the music toward Victor. He tugged his tie loose, pulling it over his head and tossing it at Victor’s feet. His fingertips slipped under the open shirt, dragging the fabric to the side as the planes of his chest were exposed to the air sparking with electricity between them. The shirt was lifted from his frame in set of tantalizing movements, each one slow and deliberate as Yuuri moved forward.

Yuuri was close enough Victor could smell his cologne and sweat swirling in the air between them. The urge to reach out and slide his hand down Yuuri’s exposed skin was nearly overwhelming at this point. Instead of giving him contact, Yuuri used the shirt as a teasing offering of a phantom touch. Yuuri kept hold of a sleeve as he dragged the remaining fabric over Victor’s shoulder, down his torso and across his lap. The strained moan that escaped him earned Victor the garment at his feet as well. 

The movements that led to Yuuri’s pants being unbuttoned were a blur in Victor’s mind, but the flash of black lace he caught sight of had his focus sharpening. He had his hands painfully folded in his lap at this point, his knuckles were white from the pressure he was applying to them. Victor mumbled Yuuri’s commands to himself as a reminder. He knew this game well at this point in their relationship. If he could just keep himself under control and follow the simple instructions Yuuri would let his praise flow from his lips like a waterfall. The words would drown Victor and Yuuri would give him more pleasure than he ever thought should be physically possible.

The moment Yuuri’s pants were pulled down his legs the whine ripped somewhere from within Victor’s chest was a noise that a human really shouldn’t be able to make. “Yuuri.” was all Victor managed to groan out before a quick turn brought Yuuri’s backside into view and Victor forgot immediately how to breathe. The sharp gasp that followed was his body’s reminder that oxygen was necessary to survive the pure physical pain caused by the torment he was willingly being subjected to.

Yuuri’s glorious ass was half covered in black lace, the left cheek was exposed with a small band of the lace wrapping around his thigh. The left side of the lingerie was solely made up of two bands, the lace around the thigh and the waistband. In the front a piece of black satin left little of Yuuri’s length to the imagination with the right leg completely wrapped in lace. 

Yuuri swiftly pulled himself up onto the pole like it was as effortless as breathing and started a beautiful spin. His hands and feet moved in a dance of their own, moving his body from one striking position to the next. The lines of his body screamed elegance while the arch of his back, the heavy lidded eyes and expression on his face suggested his thoughts were starting to drift. 

Yuuri moved his hands low on the pole and stopped the slow spin that had been present through nearly all of his routine. His back arched into a delicious curve that should have a sin to witness, much less perform. One foot stayed hooked around the pole while the other leg was brought over his head, this toes pointed in perfect ballet form moved until they hit their mark. 

The soft caress of Yuuri’s toes along Victor’s hard length was a shocking surprise that had Victor hissing between his teeth from the contact. “God Yuuri!”

“I could be yours tonight.” was the quick retort that would have easily brought Victor to his knees in worship had he been standing.

Yuuri moved out of the position and brought his feet to the floor with an ethereal lightness. “Did you like it?”

The question signaled the end of the performance and broke the spell of the commands. Victor surged forward out of the chair, nearly tripping over the clothing at his feet in the rush to seize a searing kiss. It earned a small squeak from Yuuri in surprise. Victor pressed forward to deepen the kiss and grind his hips against the God amongst men before him, but Yuuri pressed a hand to his chest and pulled away.

“Not here, Victor.”

“Then we need to leave, now! Where are the keys?”

Yuuri blinked a few times at the urgency and pointed to where his shoes and phone were.

 

* * *

Victor had a disheveled and barely dressed Yuuri pressed up against their front door, his legs were tightly wrapped around Victor’s waist while Victor desperately fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. The drive home had been hurried and looking back on it later, Victor would likely agree that it was probably one of the reasons that everyone in Russia had dash cameras. Victor hadn’t given Yuuri time to protest when he picked him up out of the passenger seat and immediately locked their lips together while carrying Yuuri towards their apartment. The door finally flew open from their weights being pressed against it. Victor slammed it closed with a kick and carried Yuuri to the bedroom with renewed fervor. 

“Want you. Need you. Now.” Victor moaned onto Yuuri’s lips between hungry, open mouthed kisses where he let their tongues swirl in their private dance.

Yuuri in response tightened his thighs around Victor’s waist and rolled his hips forward. The bulges in their pants were pressed together, the delicious drag of the friction sending sparks up their spines. “Mmm, you’ve been so good all night for me. Take what you want.”

The words had Victor reeling and he finally pressed Yuuri’s back into the bed. His fingers worked urgently to get the rumpled clothing covering Yuuri’s perfect body out of the way. Everything that had been hastily put on for decency’s sake was now a crumpled mess as it was thrown aside. Each piece of Yuuri’s suit would need to be cleaned and pressed, but those are worries Victor would be sure to take care of later.

Victor took a moment to look down at the splendor laid out before him. His eyes traced every curve, dip and plane of Yuuri’s body until his heated gaze landed on the erection straining at the black fabric barely keeping it contained. 

“You look stunning in these.” Victor whispered as his hands wrapped around Yuuri’s hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles along the prominent bones. He leaned forward and started to trail kisses and hot swipes of his tongue down Yuuri’s neck, sucking a light mark where it met his shoulder. “I want to be inside you.” was purred out.

The shudder that visibly went through Yuuri’s body and the gasp that turned into a moan were exactly the responses that Victor wanted. Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttered with his head tipping back. “Yes, want you in me. Keep the tie on.”

Victor couldn’t get his body to move fast enough. He shed his own jacket, pulled his pants and underwear off together in the same pull and retrieved the lube from the drawer in the nightstand before settling between Yuuri’s legs. Victor was painfully hard at this point from everything the evening had been tempting and promising him with. Precome leaked from the tip and started to trail down the head of his cock. He moved forward, holding his weight up with his arms on either side of Yuuri as he pressed his freed erection against the soft satin still containing Yuuri’s.

Yuuri’s moan was loud and unrestrained. He turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Victor’s wrist just below one of the cufflinks. “You look good in your presents.” It wasn’t a lie. Victor looked just like he did in several of Yuuri’s fantasies. Beautifully flushed skin met slightly disheveled hair from Yuuri’s hands running through it. The crispness of the shirt and glint of the cufflinks made for an alluring juxtaposition with the loosened tie that Yuuri was waiting to use as leverage. 

“You should look even better in your last one.” Yuuri rasped in his lust laden voice while moving his feet to press into Victor’s back, urging him forward. At the same time he thrust his hips up to grind into Victor hard.

Victor cursed in Russian under his breath before it broke off into a whine from the tantalizing friction. The thrum of the satin covered member pressing against him was begging him to unwrap this gift too. Yuuri was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

Victor moved back onto his knees and quickly peeled the lacey lingerie from Yuuri’s body, freeing his hard and leaking cock. The sight had Victor licking his lips. He leaned forward and licked up Yuuri’s full length with a swipe of his tongue. He laved at the underside of Yuuri’s head before taking it into his mouth to swirl his tongue around it properly. The whimper that earned him was delicious. 

As much as Victor would be delighted to use just his mouth to make Yuuri come undone, he wanted to fulfill the vision that had been painted by Yuuri’s suggestion. He took the lube in hand and poured some onto his fingers and between the perfect globes that made up Yuuri’s ass. His finger slowly and deliberately teased around the hole before he pressed it into Yuuri’s heat.

“Ahh, Victor.” was the moan ripped from Yuuri’s throat as his nerve endings were set alight.

Victor watched the expressions on Yuuri’s face intently as he added a second finger, pushing them in and out with a steady rhythm. 

Yuuri’s eyes locked onto Victor’s, capturing them in his heated gaze as he moved his legs to allow better access. He pushed his hips back and down onto Victor’s fingers over and over in a sign that he was ready for him, that he wanted this just as desperately.

Victor didn’t need any further encouragement. He removed his fingers, coated his cock in lube and moved forward to press the head to Yuuri’s waiting hole in a slow, long thrust until he was completely seated inside. The tight warmth took his breath away. He could feel the muscles squeezing at him, sending ripples of desire through his entire body and rendering him imobilized.

Yuuri’s hole fluttered around Victor’s length as he shifted his hips forward and back in place to encourage Victor to move. When that didn’t work, Yuuri reached forward and grabbed onto the tie hanging between them. “I love it when you are on your knees for me.” Yuuri growled while giving the tie a gentle tug as an indicator that Victor could and should move. “I think round two should have me pulling on your tie as I use your mouth. Would you like that?”

Victor’s response was to moan loudly with a trail of indistinguishable words cascading from his lips. If the tie wasn’t pulling him forward to bury his full length into Yuuri’s body his head would have fallen back. He pulled his hips back in a fluid motion and then slammed them forward hard enough for the slap of their skin to echo off the walls. 

Yuuri’s back arched. “I was right. You look perfect in your last present. You feel so good.” was pulled from Yuuri’s throat as a breathy moan.

The praise that Victor knew he would get started to fall freely from Yuuri’s lips as he continued to thrust into his lover repeatedly. The words adding to the dizzying rush of sensations. All Victor could focus on was where their bodies were connected, the heat that surrounded him and the smell of their colognes and sex mixing in the air.

Another quick tug on the tie. “Harder. Faster. Please.”

Yuuri’s name was tumbling from Victor’s mouth over and over like a prayer. He gave everything he had into the snapping of his hips. The pressure was building and begging for release. Victor took Yuuri’s neglected cock in hand and started to stroke it as close to in time with his thrusts as he possibly could.

Victor’s orgasm hit him like a truck, his hips stuttering in a broken pattern of desperation and want as he chased the feeling. He continued to thrust through the pulses that were filling Yuuri with his release. The needy moan that sounded under him brought him back enough to continue the feverous strokes with his hand. Yuuri’s hips pushed up to meet each drag of Victor’s hand stroke for stroke. A few minutes more had Yuuri coming over Victor’s hand and his own stomach with a beautiful arch to his back.

Victor finally pulled out and curled into Yuuri’s side. He wrapped his arms around the love of his life and pressed a soft kiss to his messed hair. 

Once their breathing had evened out and the thrum of their own pulse in their ears began to subside “Happy birthday, Victor. I love you.” came from Yuuri as a warm embrace.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The male lingerie that Yuuri is wearing actually exists. You can [click here](https://www.spicylingerie.com/ms-127-231.html) if you are interested in seeing it.


End file.
